I Just Wanna Be With You
by Rini8
Summary: Chibiusa had lost her memory from when she was 10 and everything before, her only dream is to fall in love. Now she is given a small bell and goes to Elysion, She doesnt remember Elios, so she might not be able to love him but, there may be some one else
1. Memory Lost

Summary: Chibiusa had lost her memory from when she was 10 and everything before, her new dream is only to fall in love. Now she is given a small bell and goes to Elysion, She doesnt remember Elios, so she might not be able to love him but, there may be some one else if she is not able to love Elios the way she did before, in her other "life". Will she ever be able to remember him? And if she can't will she find someone who she can always love before her arrogant, stuck-up, goodie two shoes around the king and queen bethroned husband and her will be forced to get married?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Memory lost...  
  
Chibiusa walked down the staircase that had always led to the front room in her pajamas. It was morning in the palace and the smell of Makoto's excellent food wandered throughout the whole palace alerting everyone it was time for breakfast. "Small Lady!" A boy with brown hair and jade green eyes yelled as he watched the sleeping beauty walk down the staircase. It was at that point Chibiusa or "Small Lady" had looked over and saw the boy rush towards her. She sighed, turned around and started to walk up stairs again. "Small Lady?" The boy asked.  
  
The boy had been Tsumaka; he was Chibiusa's bethroned husband to take on the kingdom with her. He had always acted like he loved her when everyone was around and when they weren't he was a regular arrogant prince just like the rest but, the only one who had believed her was Minako and Rei, kinda. "Would you stop the goodie, goodie act." Chibiusa said angrily as she stopped at the top of the stairs. "What are you talking about koneko-chan?" Tsumaka said as he looked at her with his fake innocent confused eyes. "I know you're faking it kid." Minako said as she walked into the kitchen soon followed by Chibiusa when she got back down the stairs. "and the koneko- chan thing, gotta stop." Chibiusa opened the door and walked into the beautify made kitchen.  
  
Chibiusa was now a 15 year old. Her hair was still the cotton candy pink color it had always been and her eyes were still the same shade of crimson. She was happy with herself, she was the lady, many even said she had surpassed the beauty of her mother, she had always wanted to be and had filled out in all the right places which made her happy at first but then after a while she had forgotten her old dream and now just wanted someone to love, not Tsumaka. Chibiusa had had an accident when she was coming back from the future, she couldn't remember anything about when she had went to the past, only the things that came after, it took her a while but she realized her mom was her mom and her dad was her dad and she was the princess of the moon.  
  
"Chibiusa are you going to eat your breakfast?" Makoto said as she realized Chibiusa's plate was still full while she was going around for the people who wanted seconds. "Hm? Oh yes!" Chibiusa snapped back into reality and looked down at the plate and poked the food. "It's not cold, good!" With that she happily picked up her fork and started to eat, she wasn't like her mom was and didn't eat everything in sight and didn't eat like a pig either.  
  
"Arigato minna!" Chibiusa said as she bowed and left the way. "Does she get that she doesn't have to bow to us..." Rei asked out loud. "I wonder if she remembers him..." Minako trailed off in thought. "Who?" Makoto asked as she got closer to Minako. Minako bent over and whispered a name into her ear. "Ohhh.....who was he again." Everyone fell to the ground.  
  
"Why is it I can't remember anything about my past, it drives me crazy!" Chibiusa yelled from her room. "Maybe back then I had someone that I did love." She closed her eyes and smiled wondering if she did. "Princess Small Lady Serenity" Diana beamed as she walked up onto the future queens bed, while caring a book behind her. "Diana" Chibiusa said as she smiled at the presence of her neko friend. "What's that?" Chibiusa asked as she looked at the string Diana was caring connected to a book. "It was your diary!" The neko smiled. "I thought it would help you remember your past." She dropped the string. "My diary....." Chibiusa looked at the cover and examined it. "Small Lady!" Neo-Queen Serenity called from downstairs. "Just a minute!" She yelled back as she set the book down on her bed letting a picture fall unnoticed.  
  
"Yes?" Chibiusa asked her mother once she got down the stairs. "Have you seen my necklace?" The Queen asked as she continued to look around. "You called me down here to help you find your necklace." Chibiusa said and then sweatdropped. "I need that necklace!" Neo-Queen Serenity yelled in frustration. "Why, what's so special about it?" Chibiusa asked as her mother frantically looked for the necklace. "I don't know! I just need it!" Neo-Queen Serenity had now made her way up the stairs and was looking in all of the tables. Chibiusa sighed and went back up to her room.  
  
When she got back in there Diana was now caring, yet another, thing in her mouth. "Now what is it?" She asked as the neko came closer, jumped on the bed and dropped the small trinket. "It's something you got a long time ago." Diana said as she sat down. It had a heart shaped outside and inside of the outer heart was a....bell? "And I had this why?" Chibiusa blinked once. "Hm....now what were the words?....Twinkle yell I think." Diana mewed. Chibiusa sat there and examined the small toy, there was something weird about it.....she couldn't place her finger on it. "Twinkle yell....." She trailed off. Then something started happening she became transparent. "Diana!" Chibiusa yelled in confusion. "Oh my!" Diana ran out of the room to get some help but, by the time she would get back it would be too late Chibiusa would already be gone, out of this world, out of this planet.  
  
Chibiusa wondered what would become of her, she started to disappear, was she ever going to reappear, where? Will she just float here forever never to be found? Light hit her eyes and she soon felt grass or something soft from under herself. She slowly opened her eyes wondering where she could be. When her eyes fully opened she saw a world full of fairies, unicorns, mermaids, all of the fantasy animals that you would never think exsisted. "Where.....am I?"  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~***~*~*~**~*~*~***~*~*~**~*~*~***~*~*~**~*~*~***~*~*~**~*  
  
Hiyas! Well my other stories gonna end perdy soon sooooo ima start a new one and don't worry all ya ppl out there I will finish the other one even if I haden't updated the last in a while demo now I have! YAY FOR PURIN!  
  
Purin: hmmmmm now should I make this a Elios Chibiusa story or something else, I mean come on doesn't anyone get tired of reading of the romance between the two u.u I sure do....no offence to the ppl who do though! =^^;= You can vote if yas wants demo I dunno if I will count them I might so if ya wanna  
  
Michi: I thought your name was Sesshy  
  
Purin: =00= well I like purin better now so ;P  
  
Michi: o.o okay?  
  
Purin: *giggles* Raishinshi sounds like a girl  
  
Michi: wrong anime purin  
  
Purin: I know!!! Demo its fun because I doubt any of these sailor moon ppls know who Raishinshi ish or Senkaiden Houshin Engi =^-^=  
  
Michi: u.u dear, dear purin...............  
  
-Purin-chan! =^-^= *giggle* girl..... 


	2. A Whole New World

Chapter 2  
  
A Whole New World...  
  
It was like a fantasy world, or something that you would see in Disney Land. Mythical creatures, something like a dream that a young child wants to happen to them their whole lives but then get older and realize that their whole dream just comes crashing down when they realize its not real but this was. Chibiusa lifted up her hand and pinched a part of her ivory skin to make sure that this wasn't just 'one of those dreams' that children often have, and it wasn't. She picked herself up, off of the bright green grass that covered most of the fields in the newly found world.  
  
Chibiusa found herself slowly walking towards the stream to see one of the unicorns and mermaids up close. When she got there however the unicorn didn't run and the mermaid didn't swim away, like she expected, the mermaid smiled softly at her and the unicorn rubbed its nose against her face. 'Where was she?' the failed to be answered question rung in her head. Just as she thought that she would be here all alone, she saw a house, or a palace, something that related to it, that was covered in white and roses all around. The roses reminded her of her father and his passion for them, everyday out there he could be seen looking at them, making sure every single one was safe.  
  
She seemed to be walking towards this rose sanctuary as it had somehow drew her in with its intense smell of the bright red, pink, white and other colored roses and of its natural beauty. This place had no doors, so she wasn't really sure of what to do, to just walk in, sit there and wait for someone, or to just ignore it and explore some more in other places but, she couldn't leave, there was something about it so she sat down and waited.  
  
It had been, what she estimated, an hour and no one had come. She reassured herself that she would come back later to see if anyone was yet there when she came back from what she was to do next. There was a forest, it was green and didn't look anything like a creepy forest that just invited thrill seekers in. She thought that she could find more of the odd animals or maybe even people inside of it.  
  
The forest had been just like the palace, dull and long. She sighed and then turned around, but then her eyes grew wide. "Where did the trail go?" She had broken the forests silence. There wasn't really a trail in the first place since it was a free forest and she assumed that not many people had lived there. She groan in frustration but then decided to start walking again but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She froze, who was it? She turned around to see a boy with blue hair in a low pony tail and ears that were pointed like an elves or something. When she turned around he slowly removed his hand and looked at her. "Um...are you lost?" He asked her. All she did was nod her head  
  
They soon got out of the forest, he told her that his name was Yosasaka, she never got in her name though because she was soon drawn into the palace again but she couldn't figure it out, what did it seem so familiar to her? She loved it gentle atmosphere and its lovely smell. The whole world was like that, it was big and the weather was nice. She had wondered if it was always like this here, had she stumbled across the perfect world? Perfect world, it reminded her of that song and how it was so calm and peaceful, full of meaning and hope and yet sad. The song kind of reflected her life, how many times had she cried when she couldn't remember her friends and all of the things they had done together, all the times she couldn't remember the past or how she met her mother and father, she couldn't even remember the face of her enemies. Had she ever been in love for real? She would never know, how could she find it out, just simply being told was not enough! She had to repeat her past all over again, but still, impossible.  
  
mizu ni utsuru tsuki wo miru kara yurete shimau zujou ni aru hikari wa sore wo tada mite'ru dake...  
  
it amazed her how she could remember that song, but after all it still was her favorite song, but she didn't know why.  
  
kizutsuite yowaru teoi no KEMONO demo ikiru no ka nigeru no ka subete jibun shidai  
  
sora wa takaku hateshinai keredo hikari dake wa oshiminaku aru donna toki mo mimamotte-iru yo ai to yuu na no Perfect World  
  
She sighed as she stopped singing her song but then felt someone close. She had forgotten that she was in this new world altogether! Was someone watching her sing? What if they had heard her and come out to see what it was? What if this was a highly protected palace and she was to be thrown in jail for just singing outside! That would explain why Yosasaka didn't follow her inside.  
  
The foot steps came closer and closer, Chibiusa froze once again, what could she do how could she move when she was petrified. When the person who was walking her way came out her looked at her in disbelief. "Sm-sm-sm- small Lady-sama?"  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Konnichiwa again! *dances around* ive been lazy lately I know u.u but im doing all I can! So yea! Errrr my back hurts and I know this ishnt a long chapie demo live with it okies! And that song mentioned, Perfect world ish a song from Fushigi Yugi sung by Nuri-san and I love it! *dances to perfect world while singing it!* well that all ja ne!  
  
-ME! No da! 


	3. I'm gonna make you love me

Chapter 3  
  
I'm gonna make you love me  
  
"Sm-sm-sm-small Lady-sama?" The man looked at Chibiusa. This man had soft snowy white hair with a small golden colored horn, which had matched his eyes, sticking out of it. Chibiusa looked up at the strange man, what did he want with her and how did he know her name. He hugged her. Chibiusa backed away from the man. "Small Lady-sama," He bowed. "It's me Helios"  
  
Something was tugging at her mind, but it only felt like pain to her. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you, but if you are anyone I had met under the age of 10 I don't remember you." She smiled as another way to say 'sorry'. Helios looked away from her. "So you don't remember me...." She sighed. "We've tried every thing possible to jog my memories of the past, but nothing has worked." His gaze returned to her. "Well then I'm just gonna have to make you remember me." Helios smiled. Chibiusa blushed. "I-I'm sorry sir, but that's im--" Helios grabbed her hand. "Nothing is impossible, and please call me Helios." "H-Helios" She stumbled on her words.  
  
The two walked through the forest, which had seemed enchanted to Chibiusa. There was every kind or animal from unicorns to centaurs. "It's so beautiful!" Chibiusa exclaimed as she looked at a unicorn taking a drink from one of the many crystal blue ponds. "You can pet it if you want" Helios offered and then smiled at her. "Yes," She nodded. "I've never seen a unicorn before." This statement pained Helios' heart, she really didn't remember him. He sighed. Chibiusa was already all the way up to the pond stroking the unicorns main lightly as from time to time the unicorn would nuzzle her. Chibiusa smiled and giggled, which made Helios forget all of his pains, she was here with him right now and that was enough.  
  
The unicorn continued to nuzzle, but then it nuzzled too hard and Chibiusa fell right into the pond. Helios went after her to find her laughing. She picked up some of the water her hand. "Its so nice and warm, not too cold, not too hot." She continued to smile. She couldn't last remember when she truly smiled with only happiness filled inside of her. Helios looked at Chibiusa as he helped her up. She looked him straight in the eyes, and then looked down. "Thank you for everything, for making me smile again, but I...I have to go I'm already bethroned to Prince Tsumaka so I think I wont take any of your time Sir Helios and go back to my kingdom." She smiled faintly at him and then made her way, following the lightly made path that had only been walked a few times.  
  
Chibiusa wasn't still sure if he was following her or not, but she wouldn't notice if he was anyways. They had walked a ways out here. Some sun shone through the trees revealing even more of the beauties this forest had held. She had finally found what she wanted, some one that seems to be someone she really could love, but Tsumaka. Chibiusa looked down and remembered the single promise that she had made to her mother and father, and didn't intend to break it.  
  
Chibiusa was walking by the throne room that day when a guard had spotted her and pulled her in to talk to them. When she was pulled in it meant something bad for her but when she got in there the looks on her parents faces assured it wasn't the usual reason. She walked up to the two thrones containing the famous King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity looked at Endymion and smiled as she asked. "Would you like to tell her the good news?" Chibiusa was confused at that point, good news? Endymion took a deep breath and then started. "Usagi, your bethroned to Prince Tsumaka of the stars" He then finished off smiling hoping that Chibiusa would take it well. "But, before you nod and leave I need you to promise me that you will marry him, this whole world may be at fault if you don't." Serenity then waited for Chibiusa's words. "Yes mother I promise." Chibiusa then put on a fake smile and left the room.  
  
'I'm never making a promise to them again.' Chibiusa thought as she continued to walk through the forest. Up ahead she could see more light so she headed towards it knowing it would lead her out, and that's exactly what it did.  
  
Chibiusa's eyes slowly opened as she looked around to find herself in her room. She slowly sat up taking in everything around her and wondered if everything that had happened was a dream. "Helios-kun" She thought about her dream. "A man who I made up in my mind, the kind of man I've been looking for, the perfect man for me." She whipped out her sketch pad and let the visions that she could remember from her dream flow out onto the paper. A unicorn drinking from water, her dream man standing in front of a palace, herself sitting besides a fountain were only some things that could been seen on the sheets of creamy white paper.  
  
After she was done she set the sketch pad in its usual resting place under her bed. Chibiusa sighed and wondered why she couldn't have been sleeping beauty sleeping forever, spending an eternity in her dream world. A light knock came to the door and then the knocker slowly opened the door soon after.  
  
"Minako" Chibiusa said softly. "Is something wrong with you?" Minako asked as she walked over and sat on Chibiusa's bed after moving the light pink canopy cover out of the way. "I met my dream man while I was sleeping." Chibiusa was still laying on the ground beside her bed from putting her sketch pad away. "Oh" Minako smirked. "Was he dreamy in every way?" She asked still with the smirk wide across her face. "He was perfect Minako, but then I woke up." She sighed. "Why did my parents bethrone me? I hate them so much!" Chibiusa fiddled with the edge of her bedding and then shut her eyes tightly. Minako sighed. "Don't hate them Usagi, they just wanted what was best for you..." She trailed off. "Why not." Chibiusa's eyes slowly opened. "Because they only wanted for you and your soon-to-be people to be safe, I know you may not like Prince Tsumaka and I don't either but they must've had a good reason to pick him so that if you picked the wrong guy, the whole kingdom wouldn't have to suffer." Minako smiled faintly. Chibiusa knew it was true but, why couldn't her parents just trust her?  
  
Later on in the night Chibiusa was still in her room on her bed, staring up at ceiling of her large room. Her delicate hand touched her forehead. Her hair still felt lightly damp from fall--wait. Chibiusa shot up. "I didn't take a shower today, do I have short-term memory?" She asked her self and then ran into her bathroom to find two very wet towels on the floor. "no...way...."  
  
Helios sat at the dinner table with his menard maidens at either side. His eyes were filled with sadness but no one had bothered to ask what was wrong even though it was obvious something was. He had done it, Chibiusa wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. Earlier in the day he had planted the wet towels in her bathroom after sending her back to her own world with a small sleeping spell. She really didn't remember him and she had already found someone else she had loved. He shouldn't have waited for Chibiusa to come to him, he was scared. He put his hand to his forehead and rested it on the table in frustration and then stood up. "I'm going to bed." He walked off.  
  
Chibiusa hadn't remembered taking a shower, maybe she took it last night when she was too tired to remember. For a brief moment the hope in her heart sparked thinking that Helios wasn't only a vision in her head. Maybe she had met him before and she was dreaming of her past, her first love when she was younger. She smiled. He still could be real, she knew the chance was unlikely but it was fun to hope.  
  
She glanced at the clock and walked down stairs to see the flowers in the vast garden. The white roses were at the far side of the garden and always hard to get to but it was worth the walk. She came to the roses and again she felt the pain tug at her heart. "Why does it do this?" She asked herself quietly and then put her hand in between her breasts to feel her heart. She picked one of the white roses and then a small tear felt its salty way down her cheek. "I hate this!" Chibiusa threw the rose down on the ground followed by herself. "Why cant I remember any of them!? I want to know all of the great adventures I had with Sailor moon and the other Senshi!" More tears found their way to the ground where they hit with a small 'pat' noise.  
  
Prince Tsumaka had over heard her yelling and went over to her. "What are you doing out here princess?" "Go away jerk!" Chibiusa yelled at him. Instead of making a smart remark or calling her something, he got on his knees with her and took her in his arms. "I know that you hate me, and I know that I've been a real jerk but can we please just start on a new page?" He looked at her. Chibiusa was surprised by his actions he was always rude to her and always acted like nothing had happened when the older court members appeared. She wanted to tell him to go away but she needed the comfort, no matter who it was. She cried the rest of the night until Prince Tsumaka finally took her up to her room, half-asleep, set her on her bed and then walked out while closing the door.  
  
Konbanwa! o.o well where I am anyways.  
  
I'm going to tell people who want to know who Chibiusa will be paired up with in this story but if you want it to be a surprise then don't scroll down or look okies please review this is for all you die hard Chibiusa/Helios fans out there just so ya know =.= ookies? Well gotta go please review!  
  
-Chibi Urufu! :3 


	4. Dear Diary

Chapter 4

Dear Diary

Ami pushed the princess's door slightly to find she came in at the wrong time…Chibiusa stood on her bed practically tearing her pillow apart while feathers flew every which way. "Big…..stupid….meanie head…TSUMAKA" She muttered while shredding the silk pillow to pieces. "P-p-princess?" Ami stuttered as she stood there with some books. "huh" the muffled sound came as the princess turned to see Ami standing there. The pillow was grasped in between Chibiusa's teeth. "Hi…" She smiled sweetly and dropped the pillow from her mouth. Ami set the books down on Chibiusa's dresser and walked over to her. "Hey…" She started. "By chance, is anything wrong?" Ami finished as she sat down on the bed. Chibiusa flopped down after her. "Yea actually" She admitted. Ami smiled. "I don't know how I guessed." "It's just…" The pink haired girl started and then hugged the pillow she had grabbed. "Tsumaka is such a jerk!" She stuffed her face into her pillow. "He's not all that bad." Ami gave her a confused expression. That's when she remembered Ami didn't exactly share the same feelings about Tsumaka as she did. "Well he's rude and then he's all nice! I hate that jerk he's just playing around with my emotions! I'm never talking to him again I hate him…besides…" A image of her pale haired prince popped into her head but not dare say her dream to anyone besides Minako…who already knew. "He's a very nice rounded young bo--" Ami was stopped in mid sentence. "Ami…can you leave please." Chibiusa stared down at the floor. Ami looked a bit surprised but then she bowed slightly. "Yes Princess Small Lady." She said and then left.

Chibiusa looked over at her desk where the diary that Diana had left for her earlier sat. She reached her peach hand out, grabbed it, and then brought it to her lap. The page slowly opened to reveal the childish handwriting. The writing brought a bit of a chuckle to her and then she started reading…

_Dear Diary,_

_I had a awsome dream last night! There was that beutiful pegasus again . but this time was diferent…he turned into a man with white hair afterwards…and then he…gave me my very first kiss…he told me that his name was Hellios or Elioss or I really don't a idea on how to spell it ;; but his name really was pretty, like him…oh god Chibiusa what are you thinking? Hes older than me there is no way some man would fall in love with a small little child like me…_

She looked at the page with a weird look on her face. "White hair…" Her hand fell upon her lips. "First kiss" She looked down at the diary. "Helios" Red eyes suddenly grew wide as she dropped the book and ran down stairs.

"Minako! Minako!" She yelled as she flew down the staircase. Minako turned around. "Dang Chibi, what are you so hyped about?" She blinked. Chibiusa's breathed in heavily. "I…need…you to…come upstairs." She panted. "Well I guess, if you had to run all the way down here." Minako chuckled a bit.

Chibiusa shut the door behind her. "Minako…" She started as she pushed in the lock on the door. "You remember me telling you about that dream I had, right?" She asked, turning around to face blue eyes. "Oh yes, the man who's dreamy in every way, shape, and form" Minako gave Chibiusa a sly look. A slight shade of scarlet came across the young princess cheeks. "Helios" She said quietly as she looked down. Minako's face turned directly to hers, Chibiusa was taken back by this. "U-Um…Helios? I-I've never h-heard of such a name." Minako laughed nervously. "Who is he?" Chibiusa asked as she went down to pick something off of the ground. "I already told you--" Minako's sentence was cut off by a book being shoved into her face. "I know you know Minako, I read this journal entry in my diary, there's just no way that I had the same dream about the same guy twice, also it says that I met with this Pegasus multiple times before then and even got a kiss from…Helios…" She flipped through the pages of the old and torn diary. "I really can't be telling you this sort of stuff." The orange senshi lifted herself off of the bed and headed towards the door. Chibiusa ran in front of it. "NO" She yelled. "Usagi, I _really _can't talk about--." "Why! Aren't you the self proclaimed 'Soldier of love?' I can't take this anymore, every time I look at a white rose…my heart aches. Every time I close my eyes, I see his face and every time I read this journal…" She looked away. Minako looked to the saddened girl and then sat her down on the bed. She breathed in a deep breath. "Seriously Chibiusa, this information is confidential." Tears suddenly swell up in Chibiusa's eyes. Minako sighed. "But if it makes my princess happy…" Minako whipped away the pink princess' tears. "True, you were once in love with a man named Helios. He helped us many times in the battle against Nehelenia, which you may not remember, and yes he did give you your very first real kiss. Soon after that he left giving promise of his return…which days turned into months and so on leaving you a saddened little girl. After that it wasn't long before you left to come back home to your natural time frame loosing all memories of pain that flooded you. The King and Queen hated saying this, but they were a little glad that you had lost everything of which you once knew, that way you _wouldn't_ remember Helios, and you _wouldn't_ remember Peruru leaving you a little happier and leaving Tsumaka more of a reasonable choice…" She paused and looked into the girls deep crimson eyes. "But I guess that didn't work out either, because true love." She smiled. "Can never be avoided…b-but you can't tell the King or Queen or anyone that I told you this, you can't even tell anyone that you know about this!" Minako finished. Chibiusa smiled. "Thanks Minako" "Okay kiddo, I must be shovin' off now" Minako winked. "and forget what I said about what's best for the kingdom earlier, follow what you heart says to do and if your really in love not even your parents or the gods above…" She paused. "can stop you…" She whispered quietly as she unlocked and stepped out of the room.

Chibiusa whipped out the drawing pad underneath her bed and stared at the picture of Helios that she had drawn earlier. She blushed. "Come back to me my prince" Her expression softened into a sorrowful look.

Howdy!

Well I'm on a time crunch so I have to get this posted up with only two pages for a chapter (sorry!) and I'm sorry all my fans for haven't updating in a long time!

-Kawaii BunnyDoll


End file.
